


Christmas in Galar

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: After the events of the game, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: It's Christmas Time in the Galar region, and everyone has many plans going on. Hop is hoping to spend time with his big bro, but Leon brought over someone that Hop didn’t plan on seeing this holiday season. Meanwhile, Gloria is helping Marnie to make the perfect Christmas in Spikemuth.
Relationships: Yuuri|Gloria/Mary|Marnie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea during Thanksgiving of doing a Christmas Pokemon story from Sword and Shield. I want to do some cute Pokemon stories that aren't just crossovers. I love my crossover Pokemon stories, but I want to experiment on working with the canon characters of Pokemon. 
> 
> As I worked on this I didn't except the first Chapter to be this long, but it is! I hope you enjoy!

It was a few days before Christmas and everyone in the Galar Region was preparing for the holiday season. The decorations were up and everyone was doing their last minute shopping before Christmas Day comes. One of the many people in the town of Postwick was Hop the little brother of the former champion of Galar was looking for a gift for his big brother. Hop had a list of things he wanted to give to his big brother that also had items crossed out due to someone else buying the same thing for Leon. 

Today he was not going to be stopped this time; he woke up bright and early finished his breakfast and headed out to the clothing store to look for the perfect hat for Leon. He knew his big brother had a collection of caps, but this cap was one he’s been waiting for and since he was champion never got the chance to buy it. 

Hop smiled as he found the hat on the shelf and walked towards the line to pay for it, but before he could he bumped into a familiar face. “Oh sorry little Leon!” A familiar voice said. 

Hop looked up at the person holding three boxes in his hand and saw whom he was Raihan the gym leader of Hammerlocke as well as a friendly rival of his big brother Leon. “Hey Raihan! What’s up?” Hop asked.

“Just doing some Christmas shopping. Got gifts for some of my fans, my family and Leon.” Raihan replied. 

“I’m doing some shopping for Lee as well.” Hop replied. He was excited his brother was coming over to spend time with him and his family for the holidays. It’s been a while since Leon celebrated Christmas with him and the family since he left on his journey and became champion. “What did you get for him?” 

Raihan put his stuff down and dig through a bag he had and pulled out a black hat with a Gigantamax Charizard stitched on the front. Hop’s mouth dropped seeing that was the hat he was planning to give his brother for Christmas. “Leon told me how much he wanted this, so I got it for him as soon as possible!” Raihan exclaimed. “What about you?”

Hop looked at the hat, and hid it behind his back. “Oh still looking.” Hop lied. Raihan chuckled and ruffled Hop’s hair.

“Hope you find something cool for Leon. I wish you luck!” Raihan waved before he left the store.

“Thanks.” Hop chuckled waving back. He looked at the hat he was about to buy and put it back on the shelf before walking out of the store. 

Hop closed his eyes as the cool winter breeze blew by. He moved his jacket close to his face, as he looked seeing children laughing and couples handing gifts or sweets to one another. Hop sighed as he grabbed out his checklist that was filled with stuff he wanted to gift for Leon, but the ones that were crossed out were stuff a fan or friend of Leon got for him. Hop went down on the list and saw the hat he wrote down and crossed it off. 

Hop sighed and thought what else he can do, it was getting late and Leon was coming home soon for dinner and to spend time with the family. He looked to see smoke from a fireplace coming from a familiar building. Hop smiled seeing Prof. Sonia was home, maybe she has an idea of what Hop could give to Leon.

At Sonia’s lab, Sonia was doing some research on a Snorlax that can Gigantamax was discovered by a young trainer. She wrote down some notes till she heard a knock on the door. “Yamper, could you get the door.” Sonia called out. Yamper barked and ran towards the door. The puppy Pokémon ran and bites on the rope to help him open the door, letting Hop in. 

Hop ran out finally getting out of the cold. “Thanks Yamper.” Hop said. Yamper gave a bark as the trainer gave him a pet. 

Sonia looked up from her notes and smiled. The professor put her notes down and walked towards Hop. “Welcome Hop!” She beamed. “What brings you here?” 

Hop took off his jacket and placed it on coat rack before he sat down on a table. “I was just finishing up some Christmas shopping,” he stopped giving a sigh. “Didn’t find anything for Lee.” 

Sonia smiled. “I’ve just been doing some research. Many trainers have come to me finding some Gigantamax Pokémon I never heard of before.” She explained beaming and flipping through her notes. 

“What about Christmas?” Hop asked.

“Don’t worry Hop. I got my Christmas shopping done days ago.” Sonia replied. She walked over to her Christmas tree, which was filled with Pokémon ornaments. “I even made my own gift for Leon.” She said with a wink. 

“What did you make for Lee?”

Sonia pulled out a green and red gift box but put her finger on her lips knowing it’s a secret. Hop groaned and took out his list, seeing that Sonia won’t tell him a thing. “I’ve been shopping all month and nothing I can find for Lee since his friends and fans got him something.” He groaned. 

Sonia put the gift down on the table and sat next to Hop. “Hop. Relax Christmas isn’t about the gifts. Its about being with family, and you,” she gave Hop a quick hug, “are the best gift Leon has ever had.” Sonia explained.

Hop sighed giving a smile in the process. “I know.” He said. “Its just this is the first Christmas that Lee is going to spend time with me and the family. I just want to make it special!” 

Sonia ruffled Hop’s hair making the young boy chuckle. “Don’t worry its only three more days till Christmas.” She said. “You’ll find something.” Hop gave a small smile and looked through his list seeing if he had missed something. 

After spending time at Sonia’s lab, Hop decided to watch sunset making the view from Postwick beautiful from here. Hop smiled looking how beautiful the clouds and the sun setting in the distance made everything beautiful. Hop wasn’t ready to go back home just yet, he needed to say hi to his best friend first. 

At a cozy little house Gloria, the new champion of Galar was baking some cookies in the oven. She just put another batch in, as she and her Alcremie were about to frost the first two batches they made. Gloria smiled at the sugar cookies shaped into different kinds of Pokémon. “Alright Alcremie, now its time to decorate.” Gloria beamed. 

“Cream! Cream!” Alcremie beamed. 

The two heard a knock on the door. “Alcremie keep an eye on the cookies.” Gloria said as she walked to the door. She looked through the door hole and smiled seeing Hop at the door. “Evening Hop!” Gloria beamed. 

“Evening Gloria.” Hop stopped at the door and smelled the aroma of baked goods in the house. “What have you been cooking Miss. Champion?” He joked. 

Gloria gave her friend a playful shove. “I’m baking some sweets for Marnie.” She beamed as she went back to the kitchen. Hop followed after her and saw all the sugar cookies laid out on the counter. She grabbed some yellow frosting to decorate the Pikachu, Yamper and Morpeko cookies. “Spikemunth isn’t in much of the Christmas spirit and Marnie wants to change that.” 

Hop was surprised a town was never into the holiday spirit. Every town in Galar had big colorful ways to celebrate Christmas or any other holiday this time of year. 

“I don’t mean Spikemunth doesn’t celebrate the holidays. They do, but never like how we celebrate it with tress, and sweets, and spending time together.” Gloria explained hoping to clarify Hop. 

“Oh. Well I hope you’re able to make Spikemunth have the best Christmas ever!” Hop replied.   
Gloria smiled, “Thanks Hop.” She then started to decorate her cookies as Hop watched close up. He knew Gloria was a great cook, her curry was delicious and she would make the best treats for Postwick. Gloria turned to her friend and asked, “Would you like to help?”

“Sure!” Hop exclaimed, and helped Gloria decorate the cookies together. All of the cookies were frosted and decorated to look like the Pokémon they were based off of. Even Gloria’s Alcremie helped frost the cookies and used her special cream as the special ingredient for the cookies. 

Once the third batch of cookies was done baking, Gloria took it out to cool before they can decorate with frosting. After a few minutes the cookies cooled and were decorated by the duo. Baking the cookies gave Hop an idea that he could make a treat for Leon then buying a gift from the store.

“Gloria do you have any cookbooks I can borrow?” Hop asked.

“Why do you ask?” Gloria asked back narrowing her eyes at her rival.

Hop nervously chuckled rubbing the back of his head. “Well I’m having gift troubles for Lee, and I just need something special. Not something someone else is giving him. It ruins the feeling.” He complained.

Gloria sighed shaking her head. She knew since the beginning of December, Hop had gift shopping issues finding that one perfect gift for Leon. But she would gladly help Hop and his dilemma. She walked off from the kitchen and went to a bookshelf in the living room. She took a few books and handed it to Hop. “Here look through these and see if anything interest you, follow the recipe and give the books back to me after Christmas.” Gloria explained handing the books to Hop.

Hop smiled at all the books Gloria gave him and he smiled, giving a slight blush. These books are enough to look for something to bake for Leon. “Thanks Gloria! This is plenty!” He cheered. 

Gloria smiled, “you’re welcome.” Hop said his goodbyes and ran home with the cookbooks in hand. When he got home he looked through the books and saw many recipes not only for cookies and cakes, but also for other meals like soup or dinner meals. 

“What do you guys think of this beef and berry sauce dish?” Hop asked showing to his Toxel, Pincurchin and Dubwool. The three Pokémon looked at the dish and nodded with a smile. Hop knew his Pokémon only agreed because they liked it. “You only agreed because you like it more then Lee would?” The Pokémon gave a sheepish smile in reply knowing their trainer was right. Hop sighed closing the book and looking up on the ceiling. 

Hop thought long and hard on what he could get for his brother. He tried gifts and food, but nothing is special or good enough for his big brother. Soon the door opened as the cold winter wind and snow came in. Hop bundled himself up with the blanket and saw it was the former champion of Galar himself, Leon!

“Lee!” Hop cheered jumping off the couch and hugging his brother. Leon chuckled and hugged his little brother back. “I thought you were coming home Christmas Eve?” He asked.

“I decided to come home early. Help mom with Christmas and I brought over a special guest.” Leon explained.

A guest? This got Hop excited. “Whom did you bring over?” He asked. 

Leon chuckled nervous and ran out to the kitchen, leaving Hop confused. He turned to the door and saw a familiar face come to the door dragging two luggages into the house. Hop’s Dubwool growled seeing whom it was coming to the door. Hop looked at his Pokémon and turned to the door and glared.

At the door was the new gym leader of the Ballonlea Stadium as well as the rival of him and Gloria, Bede. Hop, Gloria and Bede don’t have much of a close friendship even after Gloria became champion. Bede was a douche, that’s what Hop thought of him but he couldn’t say that to his face.

“Hello Bede.” Hop glared. 

Bede gave a smirk and walked towards the little brother of Hop. “Just so you know. I’m only here because Leon invited me.” He replied. 

Hop loosens his glare. “Invited you? Why?” He asked confused why his big brother invited his rival over for Christmas.

“Opal is going on vacation for Christmas, and…” He paused shivering at what Opal told him before she left. “It’s a long story on what she’s doing for Christmas.” He groaned. 

Hop didn’t need to know what former Gym Leader Opal was doing for Christmas, but it had to be something for grown ups if Bede was brought here. 

Leon came back wearing black long sleeved t-shirt with a Charizard on it, sweat pants and socks holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. “Its only for the holidays Hop. You two will get along.” He said.

Hop sighed and looked at Bede, whose arms were crossed. “Yeah we’ll get along.” He grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of my Christmas story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! When I wrote this chapter I didn't like the notes I wrote for how this chapter was going so I had to do a ton of re writing. I read through and liked this version better.

It was early in the morning and Gloria and her Alcremie took a Corviknight taxi to get too Spikemunth. Once they landed on Route 9, the entrance to Spikemunth they got off the taxi and Gloria gave the Flying/Steel type a pet on the head. “Thank you Corviknight.” She said. Corviknight made a coo like sound before flying off. 

Gloria and Alcremie went through the secret entrance Marnie showed her during her journey. The two made it to Spikemunth and saw what Marnie meant by the lack of Christmas spirit. There weren’t any Christmas decorations or even a tree in the middle of town. Alcremie frowned seeing the lack of Christmas, but Gloria gave her a pet to cheer up as their going to meet Marnie.

They walked towards where the gym, or the battle place was to find Marnie. Alcremie smiled when they heard Team Yell cheering and what looked to be a battle going on. Gloria smirked knowing if Team Yell was around, Marnie was doing some battle. Gloria ran to the battle scene and saw Marnie was battling with a Team Yell grunt. It looked to be a practice battle as there aren’t new trainers around the holiday seasons. 

“Morpeko! Quick Attack!” Marnie commanded. 

“Ura!” Morpeko shouted as it quick dashed and with one hit knocked out a Galarian Zigzagoon. With it being a practice battle, Galarian Zigzagoon wasn’t hurt and the Team Yell grunt returned the Pokémon back into the Pokeball. 

Morpeko ran back to Marnie and climbed back up her shoulder. “Your getting strong Morpeko.” Marnie whispered. 

“Ura!” Morpeko beamed. Morpeko looked up and saw Gloria and Alcremie waving to them. “Urara!” Morpeko called out and pointed at the two trainers in the distance. Marnie turned to look and smiled seeing Gloria and her Pokémon. 

“Alright I’m going on break.” Marnie said. She walked out of the way and hugged Gloria tight. Gloria hugged her friend back, and so did her Alcremie and Marnie’s Morpeko. Gloria and Marnie smiled looking at each other and walked over to Marnie’s house.

Once they made it to Marnie’s place, Gloria handed her a pink bag with the cookies she made last night. “This is my gift for you.” 

Marnie opened the bag and smiled at the cookies Gloria baked for her. Morpeko’s eyes glimmered with stars seeing the cookies, ready to eat them. “Aww Gloria, thank you.” Marnie replied hugging her friend. Gloria smiled blushing that her friend likes the gift. Marnie spotted a cookie looking like Morpeko. “Look Morpeko.” 

“Urara!” Morpeko beamed taking the cookie and eating it in one gulp. Morpeko smiled and was ready to eat all of the cookies, but her trainer made sure she didn’t. Gloria giggled seeing nothing has changed with Morpeko’s appetite. Marnie put the bag of cookies down and went over to a table and handed her gift for Gloria.

“Here you go Gloria.” Marnie said handing her gift. Gloria took the gift and opened it. Gloria’s eyes shined at a pair of purple ribbons similar to an Alcremie ribbon sweet. “I saw them at the boutique and I figured you would like it.

“Like it?” Gloria started. “I love it!” She cheered hugging her friend tight again. Marnie blushed and hugged her friend again. Marnie took the ribbons and put one on Gloria’s hair making the later blush.

The girls got to Marnie’s room and got ready to talk about their plans for Christmas in Spikemunth. “So what are your plans to decorate for Christmas?” Marnie asked.

Gloria smiled and went to her bag and took out a long piece of paper. “I made a list of some key things!” Gloria exclaimed. Marnie smiled and sat next to her friend and looked through the list as well as the designs for the holiday.

“Wow your prepared?” Marnie was surprised with everything Gloria got written down. Gloria nodded and the two looked through the plans.

Gloria chuckled. “Sorry. I’m a little overboard with decorating. You should see my house.” 

Marnie chuckled back. “That’s fine. I mean Spikemunth decorated once for Christmas, but it didn’t go as planed.” 

Gloria raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” She asked.

Marnie sighed knowing she was going to get into a long story territory. “Well a few years ago we decided to do a Christmas tree to start, and it was big and beautiful.” She explained. Marnie then sighed, “but Team Yell stole a berry tree which was housing a Skwovet army that attacked us.” 

Gloria wasn’t sure to chuckle or to flinch at the sound of Skwovet attacking. She just gave a quick sorry as her response. Marnie giggled. “Its fine. Its one of those memories where you can laugh at.” She explained. Gloria smiled and gave it a laugh as well. “After that incident we haven’t been much in the Christmas spirit. We mostly just treat Christmas as a regular day. Maybe one person gives a gift, but that’s it.” Marnie explained. 

“Ura.” Morpeko squeaked at her trainer. Morpeko was worried her trainer was sad, but Marnie smiled and picked up her Pokémon and put her close to her showing her electric Pokémon she was okay. 

“Don’t worry Marnie. With my list we’re going to give Spikemunth the best Christmas ever!” Gloria beamed. Alcremie beamed as well to spread more joy to the Dark-Type gym leader. Marnie quickly got ready in her winter coat, which was black and pink; her pink gloves and black scarf and was ready to go do some Christmas shopping with Gloria.

“Let’s do this.” Marnie said determined. The two girls left Spikemunth to bring the Christmas spirit. The girls left and headed to Turffiled first since that’s where many of the decorations would be sold. 

Gloria opened her list to see what’s the first thing on their list. “Alright first thing we look for is a tree. That’s not filled with Skwovet.” Gloria added. Marnie nodded as they went over to the border of Turffiled and Route 5 where many of the Christmas trees were being sold.

Marnie’s eyes glimmered seeing all the beautiful Christmas trees. There were tall trees and small trees around. Gloria smiled and nudged Marnie to see if there was a tree that caught her eye. However, it was Morpeko who spotted the tree and ran to it. “Morpeko wait!” 

Morpeko scurried and went around the trainers and families to get to the tree that would be fitting for Spikemunth. Marnie and Gloria followed the Two-Sided Pokémon to the end of the Christmas tree show and stopped at a decent sized Christmas tree. It wasn’t too big or too small it was a perfect tree. Morpeko climbed up the tree and appeared at the top. 

“I guess Morpeko picked the tree for us.” Gloria pointed out. Marnie and Gloria paid for the tree headed back the Spikemunth and put it up with the rest of the Team Yell grunts. The grunts were impressed by the tree and cheered seeing it up. 

“So where are the decorations?” One Team Yell grunt shouted. 

“That will be next!” Marnie shouted before she ran to another part of town and came back with a box of lights. They weren’t Christmas lights, but blue and purple lights. 

Gloria was surprised that Marnie had a box of lights for the tree. “Where did you get that?” She asked

“These were my brother’s when he had his concert gym.” Marnie replied. Gloria was surprised when she saw the Team Yell grunts, Marnie and their Pokémon put up the decorations together as a team. 

Alcremie looked at all the Pokémon working together and tugged at Gloria’s pants. “Cremie! Cream!” Alcremie called out pointing at the hard working Pokémon. Gloria smiled and nodded. “Alright we can help.” Gloria threw two more Pokeballs and her Toxtricity and Polteageist came out. “Okay you three ready to help set up for the holidays?”

“Tox!”  
“Tea!”  
“Creamie!” 

The Pokémon cheered together. The three Pokémon and their trainer went off and helped with the lights and ornaments for the tree. Team Yell was glad for the extra help from the trainer they battled during the gym challenge. 

Once all the decorations were up the Christmas tree had blue and purple lights with ornaments that had dark and ghost Pokémon on them. Even though it looked like a Halloween Christmas tree it was a festive for Spikemunth. Team Yell cheered and celebrated with the tree up. Gloria ran up and hugged Marnie tight and spins her around. 

The girl’s eyes locked with one another and both started to blush seeing how close they were. They quickly let go of each other and laughed nervously seeing how close they were. However, a smile as well as the blush stayed. 

“Wow!” A voice exclaimed. Gloria and Marnie turned to see Marnie’s big brother as well as the former gym leader of Spikemunth, Piers. “Everything here looks festive.” 

“Hey look Piers is back!” One Team Yell grunt yelled. The residents of Spikemunth ran on over to the former gym leader welcoming him back home. Marnie went over to her brother and went to give him a hug.

“I thought you were on tour in Kalos?” Marnie asked.

Piers chuckled and hugged his little sister back. “I was, but I came back to celebrate the holidays with you.” He replied. Marnie smiled at her brother glad for him to be home. 

Piers, Marnie and Gloria head back to Marnie’s place as Piers handed a gift to his sister. “This is for you.” He said. 

Marnie took the gift and smiled. “Thanks.” She replied. 

Piers nodded and went over to Gloria. “And for you.” He said handing his gift to Gloria.

“Thank you Piers.” Gloria replied. 

Piers smiled and whispered. “Its for being there for Marnie.” Gloria paused and blushed hard. Gloria shook the blush and opened the gift Piers got for her and Marnie. Gloria pulled out a bracelet with cute fairy types on it. Marnie got the same bracelet but with dark types on it. 

Marnie put the bracelet on and it fit well with her type major. “Piers this is beautiful.” She said mesmerized by her bracelet. Piers smiled and ruffled Marnie’s hair.

Piers then took out another gift but looked around. “I also got gifts for your other little friend. That Hop kid where is he?” Piers asked. 

“He’s doing Christmas with his family, but I can give it to him.” Gloria said. Piers nodded and handed over a blue gift box to Gloria. Gloria opened up her bag and put the gift inside.

By sunset Piers took Gloria and Marnie out for dinner. As they made their way to the restaurant they saw Hop and Bede holding bags walking out of the mart. “Oh hi girls!” Hop beamed waving before running over to the girls.

“Hey Hop.” Gloria beamed. She turned to Bede and gave him a glare. “Bede.” She replied with unimpressed tone in her voice. Bede glared back at his rival, and the two just had a glare off. 

“So.” Hop started to cut off the tension. “What are you girls doing?” He asked.

“Just getting some dinner.” Gloria replied. “Oh,” she was reminded about Hop’s gift and pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him. “Piers wanted to give this to you.” 

Hop too the gift from Gloria and looked at Piers. “Thanks Piers.” He said with a smile. Bede rolled his eyes seeing the gift being handed to Hop. Piers nodded at the young boy thankful for his help during the gym challenge. 

Marnie looked over to Bede who turned away from the Dark-type gym leader. “So why is the Ballonlea Gym leader with you?” Marnie asked. 

Hop looked over to Bede. “Oh my big brother brought him over to join us for the holidays.” He explained.

“I see.” Marnie said. 

Bede groaned. “Come on can we get going now!” He complained. 

Hop frowned and looked at Gloria. “Wish me luck that I survive or don’t destroy him during the holidays.” He whispered. 

Gloria nodded. “I will.” Hop gave a small smile as he and Bede left town and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm a GloriaxMarnie shipper! Its a cute ship!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the next chapter out! I was dealing with some personal problems this month as well as suffering some writers block working on this chapter. I had this idea on how the chapter would go, but how it would form into this new chapter was the hardest part. Thankfully I got it done!
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays!!

It was almost dinnertime and Hop was watching videos on his Rotom phone. Bede was doing the same on the opposite side of the couch. Each time they would look up from their phones they would glare at one another before going back to their business. Leon came into the room and felt the tension in the room. He sat down next to his brother glancing at him and Bede. The former champion had to think of something to say in order to break the tension. 

“So how are you Bede?” Leon asked.

Bede looked up at the former champion. “Fine.” He replied. Leon sat down blowing a piece of hair out of his face. With Bede around this will be a long Christmas holiday. 

Dinnertime started and everyone was talking except Bede. Though Leon was glad Hop was back to his talkative and cheery self-talking to his family he didn’t talk to Bede. Leon figured while the family was talking he could talk Bede a little bit.

“Hey.” Leon whispered getting Bede’s attention. The Fairy-type gym leader turned and looked at Leon. Quickly thinking, Leon asked, “How is the food?”

Bede looked at his plate and back at the former champion. “Its good. It’s better then Opal’s.” He replied giving a chuckle. 

Leon chuckled and gave Bede a playful shove. “It can’t be that bad.” He replied. Bede said nothing but glared at the former champion. Leon leaned back a bit, gave a nervous smile before continuing to eat his dinner.

“Done!” Hop yelled showing his empty plate. He went over and put the dishes to the sink, and ran to his room to put on his coat, gloves and scarf. Hop ran back downstairs and left the house into the cold night Postwick. 

“Where is he going?” Bede asked. He got up from the couch and followed Hop. Bede shivered as the cold air blew at him. He saw Hop leave to the town and followed him. When Bede got to Postwick he saw many of the stores closing down for the night, but no sign of Hop.

Bede kept walking till he saw Hop at the entrance of a closed store. The boy looked disappointed and sat at the entrance with his head down. Bede sighed, he could of headed back to Hop’s house and wait for the boy to come back but he decided to grab Hop by the hand and took him back home.

“Why are you being nice?” Hop asked as they made it inside to Hop’s house.

Bede didn’t reply and just took Hop to his room before heading downstairs to be by himself. Throughout the rest of the night he watched a few videos before falling asleep.

The next morning, it was now Christmas Eve; Hop left the house quietly before anyone could stop him. “Alright.” Hop said clapping his hands. “Time to find a gift.” Hop got his list in hand and was ready to do his all day shopping. That is if he was prepared for what he’s going to expect. 

It was to be expected many of the stores was going to be filled with people doing last minute shopping crowding many stores. Hop stared at the clothing store in fear seeing everyone taking everything off the shelves and people waiting in line to get their stuff ring up.

“This is what I get for doing late shopping.” Hop said to himself. 

A hand reached out to Hop and tapped him in the shoulder. “Hop?” A voice asked. The young jumped and were ready to fight that spooked him just now. Hop then sighed in relief seeing it was only Bede. 

“Oh its just you.” Hop sighed. “What are you doing here?”

Bede rolled his eyes. “Your brother told me I should spend time with you so here I am.” He explained not sounding impressed. Hop glared and gave a low growl. Ignoring the tension Bede asked, “So what are you doing?”

“Looking for a gift for Lee. I’ve been spending all this month trying to find something for him, but nothing. Either someone else bought it for him or he already got it since he has fans.” Hop explained.

Bede raised an eyebrow, “That’s your problem?” Bede scoffed. Hop glared as his rival started to laugh.

“Its not funny! It’s serious! This is my first Christmas with my brother!” Hop yelled back. However, Bede just kept laughing. Hop frowned seeing Bede wasn’t getting serious and sent out his Pincurchin. Hop whispered to his Pokémon telling her what to do.

Pincurchin nodded and shocked Bede with a powerful Thunderbolt. After being shocked Bede glared at Hop. “What were you trying to do, kill me?!” Bede yelled. 

“That’s what you get for laughing!” Hop snapped back. 

Bede growled and released his Gardevoir wanting to make this battle fair. Hop and his Pincurchin looked at each other and glared at Bede and his Pokémon. Soon the two Pokémon started to battle.

Meanwhile, Marnie and Gloria left a bakery and got some pastries and hot chocolate to enjoy this lovely Christmas Eve. They were about to walk back to Gloria’s house when they saw Hop and Bede’s Pokémon battling each other with the trainers spitting insults. 

Gloria sighed and pulled Marnie away. The latter was confused over what’s going on, but Gloria just kept on walking. 

By lunchtime the battle was over and the Pokémon were tired from the battle. Hop and Bede were ready to go off and battle again, but soon a Charizard stood between them. Hop knew that Charizard from anywhere.

“Hop! Bede!” Leon called out.

The two trainers turned to see the former champion running towards them. “Lee!” Hop yelled. “What are you doing here?” 

“Gloria told me where you two were and what was going on.” Leon explained his hands on his hips. “What’s going on Hop?” 

Hop sighed. “Just Bede and I battling, but its more then that.” He started. Hop then confessed to his brother about looking for a gift and failing because someone else has gotten the gift for him. Hop felt like he was going to cry that he couldn’t find anything special for his brother.

Leon sighed and pulled Hop into a tight hug. Hop smiled and hugged his brother back tightly. Bede rolled his eyes and was about to walk away before Leon pulled him into the hug. Bede tried to struggle out of the hug, but somehow he softened up and gave a small smile. 

Leon let go of the boys putting his arm around him. “Come on you two let’s go home.” Leon said. Hop nodded and the three boys went back to Hop’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more Chapter and our fellow Galar trainers will be in the Christmas Spirit!


	4. Last Chapter: Merry (Late) Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Holidays everyone!  
> So I got some news before you can read story. I got a new laptop for Christmas and its a PC, which is what I've always wanted!! I had to move all my stories to this new laptop via Google docs, and let me say Google docs is useful. I can work on stuff on the go!!

By the time the boys got home they had a wonderful dinner and afterwards Hop came up with an idea for his gift. He grabbed some paper, scissors and markers and got working on his gift. Once it was done he laid it on his desk and went to bed.

The following morning was Christmas day, and Hop was the first one up. He took his craft he made and put it in Leon’s room without waking him up. “Merry Christmas bro.” Hop whispered as he left and went back to his room and lied down.

Later, Hop went down to see his family and Bede opening up presents. Hop was surprised Bede got anything even from his own family. Not that he took it as a bad thing, just surprised his family got gifts for Bede who was only here for a few days. 

“Morning Hop! Merry Christmas! Leon beamed. He went on over and gave his little brother a hug. “Thanks for the gift you got for me.” He whispered. Hop smiled and hugged his brother tight. 

“You’re welcome.” Hop whispered in reply. Leon and Hop hugged a bit tighter and let go before opening presents. Hop got some new clothes as well as a winter hat from his mom and grandparents. Bede got a gift from Hop, which surprised him as they never got along. “I know we never got along, but I think you would like this.”

“For me?” Bede asked. Hop nodded. Bede opened it and inside was a Hattrem plush. Bede smiled seeing the gifts he got. “Wow thanks for the gifts.” Bede said surprised. 

“You’re welcome Bede!” Hop beamed. Once all the gifts under the tree were opened Hop thought that was it and they can watch Christmas specials before dinner, but Leon grabbed Hop’s shoulder and smiled. “I got a surprise for you and Gloria.” Leon said. Hop blinked wondering what did Leon get for him and his friend this time.

Later, Hop went to Gloria’s place and told her she needed to come over to his place because Leon has something for them. By late afternoon the two trainers waited by the battlefield almost like the day the two started their journey. “This is giving me memories.” Gloria said breaking the silence. 

Hop smiled. “Yeah! But, why does Lee want us here?” He asked.

Leon came holding something behind his back. “I’m glad you asked Hop.” He said walking up to them. “I figured you two did a great job saving Galar from Eternatus and saving Zacian and Zamazenta from those weirdos I decided to reward you two with special Pokemon.” He explained. Leon revealed two Pokeballs and handed them to Gloria and Hop.

The two trainers took the Pokeballs and looked at each other with a nod. They sent their Pokemon out at the same time and were surprised at their new Pokemon. “Hop, this is a special Meowth that can Gigantamax.” Leon explained. Hop smiled at the Meowth ran around him before jumping into his arm. 

“This is awesome!” Hop cheered. 

Leon turned to Gloria who was petting her new Pokemon a Charmander. “Leon is this a Charmander?” Gloria asked.

Leon nodded. “My Charizard found this little guy lost in the Wild Area. He sensed potential in this Pokemon and I think this Charmander would be blessed to have a trainer like you.” Leon explained. 

Gloria smiled and nodded. “You can count on me Leon.” She beamed.

“Charmander!” Charmander shouted. Gloria smiled and patted the fire type Pokemon on the head. Leon and Hop chuckled seeing how cute Charmander and Gloria were together. 

Bede opened the door and called out, “Hey dinner is ready! Any of you coming in?” He yelled. 

“Alright food!” Hop yelled running back in. Leon and Gloria smiled and walked inside. 

“Gloria!” Gloria turned to see Marnie catching her breath. The trainer smiled and walked back outside to her friend. She ran over and smiled at her friend, “What are you doing here?” Gloria asked.

Marnie blushed. “Just to give you a thank you gift.” She replied. Marnie then gave Gloria a swift peck on the cheek. Gloria smiled and kissed Marnie back. “Merry Christmas, Gloria.”

Gloria smiled. “Merry Christmas Marnie.” She replied. 

The smell of food attracted Marnie’s Morpeko. The little electric Pokemon sniffed the food and quickly went into Hangry mode and dashed inside the house. What was heard was the screams of Bede trying to get away from the hungry electric. Marnie and Gloria looked at one another giving a laugh and walking back inside to stop Morpeko.

And so, a wonderful Christmas has passed with everyone celebrating with friends and family. Merry Christmas everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and have a wonderful holiday and see you guys in the new year!!!


End file.
